Noah of the Past
by YuiRose
Summary: A Noah the Order hasn't seen yet is sent to kill two people, Allen Walker and Lavi Bookman. She has one year to complete her mission, but what if she gets to attached to them? What if Allen or Lavi find out what she is doing and kill her first? She is The Noah of the Past, stuck in her past life and never to be saved from her nightmare. LaviXOC OCXAllen I DO NOT own D.Grey-Man!
1. Chapter 1

**1: I don't own -Man 2: Please enjoy 3: Don't blame my grammar, this my first time posting something on here.**

~In her dream~

"_Hahaha! Jasdero, Devit! You guys are awesome!" I smiled as Davit put his arm around my neck "Kakooo! Lets playyy!" Road yelled tugging my arm "Alright! What do you wanna play?" I asked smiling "Dress up!" I giggled "As long as you dress me up like a tom-boy." She nodded._

My eyes opened to a dark room, with only one window, moonlight shined on my body. "-yawn- What time is it.." I thought aloud, I looked out the window and it was 1 in the morning, I laid back down and shut my eyes. I am Kako, Kako Time. I am the Noah Of The Past, I can bring anything from the past into the present and use it for my needs. Like now its summer, I can get my umbrella and make cold winds from last winter in the shadow of it only.

"Kako? Come on! You have to go!" I sat up and rubbed my eyes "Uhhgg... What does Millenium want nooww?" I asked whining "He wants you to go to the Order to befriend then kill Allen Walker, plus Lavi Bookman, they don't know who you are yet. Also your Noah form looks very different from your human form." Road said while handing me my eye patch, "Fine-" "Also your new name is Ayumi Sayomi." She interrupted, "Ayumi Sayomi... Walking, Night-Born? Awesome! I love it!" I said with a thumbs up "Remember to visit me sometimes ok? Because your the only one who actually plays with me" I nodded as I tied my long dark blue hair back into a braid, I grabbed my bag along with my black cloak. I hanged my whip on my belt and put my hood up "Bye Road!" I said while jumping through Roads portal thingy.

When I stepped out I was next to the cliff, "Hmm.." I said thinking, I shrugged and threw my whip around a rock halfway to the top, I tugged the rope a few times and pulled as hard as I could. I flew to the edge and started walking ahead, I couldn't talk unless I had to. I went to the door with the giant face on it, 'crap', "Please stand still as I scan you." I stood their obeying what it told me, "Not an Akuma!" It yelled, 'damn right I'm not an Akuma' I thought. The doors opened, I saw a girl with long dark green hair in pigtails "Hello! I'm Lenalee! Welcome to the Black Order!" She said shaking my hand, I faked smiled under my hood as I nodded, 'they wouldn't be treating me like this if they knew I was a Noah' I thought as Lenalee showed me around. My eye caught a white haired boy with a scar on his right eye, I also saw a red head with a green head band keeping his hair up "Whats your name?" I looked back at her "Ayumi Sayomi" I said, she must of mistaken it because she thought I said a boy name "Nice to meet you Ayumu!" She smiled, I didn't mind if she thought I was a guy, "Are you hungry, Ayumu?" I nodded, she walked me to the lunch room.

"Oh, you must be knew here! My name is Jerry! You can order anything you want!" I thought for a moment "I'll have beef with scrambled eggs, bacon and water please" I asked kindly, "Coming right up!". I sat down at a empty table, 'Why does the shy one have to go on a mission anyways!?' I yelled in my mind as I ate, I looked up when I heard clanking of two trays in front of me "Hello!" Said the man with white hair "Hey!" Said the other with red hair, I just slightly waved "Why where you sitting by yourself?" They both asked, "Because I felt like it." I replied plainly "I'm Allen, that's Lavi" Allen said as he shook my hand "I'm Ayumi" They're deaf too "Hi Ayumu!" I had to hold in a laugh, "Could you take your hood off?" Lavi asked "Is it the rules?" I asked, they both shook their heads "Then no." I said teasingly "Why a not?" Allen asked "Because, I don't feel like it and I don't have to, plus you guys aren't the boss of me, only Komui is." I said plainly again "Hmmph." Lavi whined as I finished my tray, "Gotcha!" He yelled behind me, he grabbed my hood and tried to pull it down, it didn't work though because Midnight, my golem pit his finger "Ow! What the?" The red golem flew around rapidly "_Don't touch my Master!_" She yelled. Lenalee walked me to my room, I sat down on my bed.

**What are you doing? Shouldn't you finish those guys off already?** it asked

'I will soon, I'm going to gain their trust though' I said back

**Don't get attached to them, a Exorcist and a Noah CANNOT mix.**

'I know, I'm not a dumb ass Kuro."

**You are too kind and caring. I KNOW you will.**

'Shut up! Just let me sleep or else I can't do my job!' I yelled to it taking my cloak off and placing my whip on the dresser

**Ok ok. Just DON'T get attached**

I laid on the soft bed, covered my body and closed my heavy eyes. This was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

This was my first mission as an Exorcist. It felt kind of right to me to hunt Akuma, but Komui paired me up with Lavi and Allen, great. I crossed my arms under my cloak, a frown was under my hood while Lavi drived the boat, Allen was looking around awkwardly.

"So..." Lavi started

"So?" I repeated

"Do you like the Order?"

"... Yeah.."

"Are you excited about your first mission?"

"... I've done this before... Upset I don't find Innocence" I lied

"Oh.. Ok.." Awkward silence. I thought of a line to use to make them go crazy. I copied Road's voice

"A.L.L.E.N. Allen Walker" I said when they looked away, I made it look like it was behind them because I looked back as well

"Innocence activate!" They both yelled while I just sat there

"Why?" I said in my regular voice

"Road. She's a Noah that almost killed me and Lenalee" Allen replied

"... Have you ever thought.. Of a Noah befriending an Exorcist? Or.. Being an Exorcist?" I asked

"A Noah befriending an Exorcist? That depends, on if you trust the Noah or not. A Noah BEING an Exorcist? Not possible" They both replied

"Uh-huh.." I said not hearing what they said, I was holding a gift I got from my real father. You can call me silly, for keeping a simple ring all my life. Though it helps me think through tough times.

"Ayumi? Are you alright?" Allen asked

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, Just thinking. you can de-activate your Innocence now." I replied

"Oh... ok.." They both said in embarrassment while putting their weapons away.

Out of boredness, she would wake Allen up by whispering to him in Roads voice "This is what it feels like when humans embrace" I whispered while hugging his arm, though when he woke up I was 'sleeping'. Though every time he'd scoot closer to me, which made me uncomfortable. I'd scoot away from him every time he scooted closer. At some point I was at the edge of the boat, Allen leaned on me and I almost fell off the boat, I almost touched the water "Past, rewind" I whispered, Allen floated back to his regular spot while I remained in mine

"Phew.."

* * *

~In the forest looking for Innocence~

Allen and Lavi where separated from me, I called out the Akuma's name

"Akuumaa~! Come out come out where ever you are~!" I yelled, one of them came out "Can you give me the Innocence? I know Millennium will be mad but I need their trust." I begged in my human form, the Level 1 Akuma gave me the Innocence and I killed it. It felt right though, right to kill the suffering soul, it made me want to kill more.

"Alleeennn!" I yelled out worried, I was afraid of Tyki being here, "Laaviii!"

**Why are you worried? You have to kill them anyway **

"Allen?- ALLEN!" Horror in my eyes, he was on the ground knocked out, blood everywhere around him. When I looked around, Lavi was on his side, blood stains everywhere. I fell on my knee's, my hood falling down to reveal my face, tears everywhere and my hands over my mouth. "Lavi, Allen!" I cried out, hopping for a reply,

Nothing

Anger pulsed through my body, my fists tightened as a level 3 Akuma came from the shadows

"Your. Going. To. Die." I summoned my Innocence, "Amnesia!" I shouted to the Akuma, he started to turn into tiny cubs one by one

"W-What are you doing?!" It cried out

"I'm deleting you of corse." I said coldly, suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head

**THIS IS NOT WHAT YOUR ****SUPPOSE TO DO! THERE'RE STILL BREATHING! YOU NEED TO KILL THEM! NOW!**

'SHUT UP! I HAVE A YEAR TO COMPLETE THIS! I CAN KILL THEM WHEN I WANT!' I yelled back in my mind, my head ached.

After the Akuma got deleted I crawled over to Allen and Lavi, I healed their injuries with my Innocence.

* * *

~Back at the Order~

AllenPOV:

"So your saying he carried us both back here along with the Innocence?!" Me and Lavi yelled, he must be exhausted

"Yes. He gave me the Innocence and told me that you two got badly injured. But I don't see any scratches on you guys" Komui said studying us, I thought for a moment

"Do you think he healed us with his Innocence?" Lavi asked me

"Yeah. I'm going to pay him my thanks" I waved as I left the room, 'How could anyone have enough energy to kill a level 3 akuma, heal their teammates and carry them back to the Order?' I thought as I looked for him. I opened the door to his room to find a girl sleeping on his bed. She had long dark blue hair that hung in a low pony tail, her skin color was light brown and on her right hand was a ring on her middle finger, it was pure black with a white crystal in the middle. Her eyes fluttered open

"Allen? -yawn- Helloo~" She smiled sheepishly "Shut your mouth, your drooling" She said frowning, I shut my mouth and wiped the drool off

"S-So.. Y-Your a girl?" I asked dumbly

"Yep. My real name is Ayumi, though I didn't mind you guys calling or thinking I was a guy" Ayumi replied happily, "Now... Can you shut the door? If you didn't notice, I'm in my P.J's.." She wore only a black top that had a picture on the front (I couldn't see it though because she was hugging a pillow) and white shorts,

"Oh! Sorry!" I walked out and shut the door,

AyumiPOV:

He walked out and shut the door, I stopped hugging the pillow revealing a picture of a heart shaped door. I walked to my dresser and grabbed my cloak along with my whip. I opened the door (without my hood on), suddenly a happy Lavi tackled me. When he saw I was a girl he had a heart in his eye

"Striikkke!" He yelled

"Lavi. Get off" I pushed him off when he shook his head.

"So... Your a girl?" Usagi asked

"Yes. I am a girl, and my name is really Ayumi. You really need to clear your ears" I laughed, he hung his head in shame.

~A few minutes later~

AllenPOV:

Me and Lenalee where waiting in Lavi's room, we where all going to play 'Truth or Dare'. Lavi said he was going to get Ayumi. I have a bad feeling about this...

* * *

**Me: Ok! I have a question for you guys! Out of all the OCs I made in the stories I've posted so far, which one do you like best? **

**Allen: What do you mean 'OC's made in the stories'?**

**Me: ALLEN?! W-WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!**

**Lavi: Because. We're NINJAAA!**

**Ayumi: -comes out of the shower with towel on- NYAAAH! -hides behind Yui-**

**Me: GO AWAY! OR I'LL SEND TYKI AFTER YOU BOTH! -points to Lavi and Allen-**

**Allen&Lavi: Please review!**

**Me&Ayumi: -throws pillows with bricks at the boys-**


	3. Chapter 3

"No! I don't want to play 'Truth or Dare'!" Ayumi yelled at Usagi

"Why a not? Allen, Lenalee and I want to play! We need one more person!" Lavi grabbed her arm

"Noooo! Leave me alone!-" Allen opened the door, Aymui's face went from rage to shyness

"Fine..." She hung her head down in defeat.

~In Lavi's room~

Lavi spun the bottle first since he ame up with the game, lucky for him it landed on Ayumi

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?" She said frightened

"I dare you to kiss the next guy that says 'Hey Ayumi'." He had a wide grin on his face

"... I hate you." She mumbled.

Ayumi spun the bottle, it landed on Allen.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Umm... Truth."

"Ok. Hmmm... If you could see any of our pasts, which would it be." Ayumi asked

"Hmm.. Yours. I know a little of Lavi's and Lenalee's. I would want to know yours next. By the way, what is your past?" Allen replied

Ayumi stuttered

"I don't remember.. Back to this 'Truth or Dare'! Allen spin the bottle!" Everyone went back to the game like nothing ever happened, but they where wanting to ask more questions.

"Truth or dare?" Allen asked Lavi

"Dare."

"I dare you to ALSO kiss the next person that says 'Usagi'." Lavi's color drained out. After a few spins Ayumi got to dare Lavi again (LAST ROUND)

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" They all said for some reason, Ayumi saw her chance

"I dare you ALL to have a sleep over in Lavi's room!" She almost yelled pointing to everyone with her four fingers.

They all sweat drop from Ayumi's announcement, but they did it anyway.

~VERY Late at night~

Ayumi was mumbling in her sleep, it woke Lavi up but he couldn't make out the words, he knew it was a nightmare though

"Ayumi.. Hey, Ayumi?" He whispered loudly

"Hey Ayumi!" He realized what he had just said and blushed like crazy

"Huh? Usagi?-" She woke up, but blushed madly as well.

They both jumped when Allen and Lenalee turned to their sides

"... Lets get this over with..." Ayumi leaned in, Lavi did as well. They both kissed, Ayumi slowly closed her eyes, while Lavi did the same.

They both jumped away back into their sleeping bags when Allen sat up holding his right eye

"Ow. Can't this happen some other time?" He mumbled, Ayumi sneaked behind him, hoping he wouldn't notice her

"Music de-vibration" She whispered, no one could see her

AyumiPOV:

I went invisible and followed Allen, he walked into a room with a window, I stood in front of him. His right eye was activated moving all over the place and looked like it was going to burst out of his head. I walked behind him and started singing "Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni suita, Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou" I sang quietly, quiet enough that no one out of the room could hear, but loud enough that Allen could hear.

"Huh? W-Who are you?"

"Yume, yume" I kept singing

"Tell me!" He almost yelled, I paused 'Past, Amnesia' I thought

"... And so a girl falls into a deep slumber, among the grey ashes of forever pain, first one, than non. What she left was nothing than a simple music box, and what trickles down to the earth are, dreams, dreams. When her box was played, it sounded like angels, but a drunken man destroyed it because, it never played for his sake never did it. Cracked and old, Long forgotten, it lies on the cold floor.." I stopped their, for Allen's activated eye stopped twitching, and was now gone. He didn't notice it though, I ran back to the room, holding my head.

**Why did you heal him. Why did you help him. Why didn't you kill him. Why didn't you injure him. Why did you fix him.**

'SHUT UP!'

**Why did you heal him?! Why did you help him!? Why didn't you kill him?! Why didn't you injure him!? WHY DID YOU FIX HIM?! KAKO!**

I ran back into my room and leaned on the door. Why did I do that? Whats gotten over me? Is Millenium is going to punish me? Am I going to be yelled at? I don't know why I did it, it just felt right! I yelled in my mind, tears in my eyes, I don't understand! Why do I want to protect them?! Why do I feel this way?! Am I going insane?! Who am I really?! Ayumi?! Or Kako?! I don't understand! Someone! Help me! I didn't know what was wrong with me, or what to do about my 'mistake'. So I decided to get it over with and kill them both tomorrow morning.

~Next Day. Early in the morning~

I opened the door, having my free hand behind my back while I snuck back into Lavi's room. Allen was asleep in a curled up position, while Lavi was on his side with his hands near his face, Lenalee wasn't in the room because she wakes up early to give the scientists coffee. Here was my chance.

I grabbed a small knife from my pocket, I walked closer to Allen in my Noah form. My hair was now white and shorter, my eye color turned gold and my skin was ash grey. As I walked closer to Allen, my heart ached and I shook, two voices where in my head.

**You can finish this Kako. You can do whats** **right.**

_Ayumi! Don't do it! Their your friends! Don't listen to the other voice! Allen and Lavi are your first real friends, right?! Then don't you want to help them? Don't you feel like this isn't_ right?

**Don't listen to it! You MUST do this! You have no ****choice! They'll kill you if they know you're a Noah, and that you almost killed them!**

_They'll forgive you! They'll trust you! They'll welcome you back with open arms! Everyone here, loves you like a family, Ayumi. _

I was standing above Allen, I took a few steps back and fell to my knee's, tears flowing down my cheeks. The knife disappeared and I turned back into human form, Allen and Lavi's eyes opened

"Ayumi?" They both said in concern

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry" I repeated sobbing, "I... I'm sorry for-for-for tricking you guys... I-I" Their eyes widened in confusion "I used to work for... For the Earl.. And- And I was sent here t-t-to kill you two" I heard Lavi tighten his grip on his hammer "A-And I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't know t-that I-I would become so attached to you guys." I smiled "And I was blind, t-the thing I was reaching for was right in front of me.. Two great friends, with great, kind hearts..." I stayed in my place, hoping that someone would embrace me, I suddenly felt it. I looked up and saw Allen comforting me, Lavi was patting my head

"Thank you, Ayumi" They both said, I smiled

"No.. Thank you.. -sigh- Road is going to be very mad.. Oh yeah! Allen did I tell you that she loves you?" His eyes widened and he pulled back

"W-What?" He almost yelled

"Well... To you she may seem mean and twisted.. Which is kinda true, but not all the way.. You see.. Gah, I'll just sing you the song.." I took a deep breath

Mado no soto no keshiki, u tsuri kawa atte.

Kise tsu made ga atashi ooii teku.

Dare yorichi kakunite fuwan tame ni.

Dou shite ano toki kizuke na kata,

Anata no tsugata ga meinaku naru no me-

"And thats all I remember.. She does like you, but she has a twisted heart and soul, so don't be surprise if she attacks you" I smiled while Allen and Lavi's faces where saying 'How do you know all of this?!' "Oh yeah! By the way! I'm The Noah of The Past! And my real name is Kako, Clock Koduchan. Though I just prefer Ayumi now."

"..."

"..."

Sweat drop


End file.
